Yamaha Palace
by Naara Ussagi
Summary: Megurine Luka ruled Yamaha Palace with an isolation and ultra nationalism. She disrespect everything that's foreign. Honda Kiku, from Japan knows that Megurine Luka is no capable to handle that, so he always tries to support, even Megurine always refuse


Noon in Yamaha Palace. In the hall room, the queen is currently listening the report of The Minister of Education of Low Academic problems. After a while he finally stops.

"So that's it?! We should accept global studies? That was you mean?" asked the queen, Megurine Luka.

"Yes, ma'am." Answered the minister.

"For what purpose?" asked Luka her eyebrows is now crossed, mean she's annoyed.

The minister frightened. People in Yamaha country knows that making the queen angry is a terrible mistake.

He takes a deep breath, "Because learning global studies is important to our youngster to know the world,"

"By that you mean, it is positive?"

"Yes, of course,"

*BRAK* sound of crashed table.

"What's positive to have our youngster knows the foreign than their own? You want that minister?"

"Of course not! But we can handle it by putting a proper interlization!"

"Still, there will be. People got known more and they get rebelous and then.."

"The country will fall," continued the minister.

"Right, just like the terrible past. Of course we don't want that happen and I am glad you understand,"

"Yes," the minister stood up with a disappoint, "my time here is over thanks my queen,"

"You welcome," smiled Luka.

After the minister left, she asks her man servant, "what is my daughter doing currently?"

"She is taking the painting lesson. She said she will show it to you after she finished,"

Luka nodded, "Hmm, glad her painting lesson is going well," then she lowered her voice, "At least my daughter wont betray me,"

"By the way ma'am, the Japanese has arrive," said the man servant shocked her.

"Ouh I see. I should prepare first. Please hold them back a while,"

"Yes ma'am. I hope the meeting went well," excused the man servant.

Luka smiled, "Thank you,"

****

In the backyard near the pond, Megurine Luka's daughter is painting quietly. It is really quite while she tries to paint as best as she can for her mother. It is mostly done.

"That is really beautiful," that voice shocked her.

Luckily she is dipping the colours.

"I am sorry, I am here for a while and see that you are painting," said the person smiled. "This is a realy well done painting," said him, his voice is really gentle, "I wish I can have it,"

The girl shocked, "No! It's for my mom!"

"Oh," then he laughed, "I am just kidding. So you are Luka's little daughter. May I know your name?"

She stepped back, her expression full of awareness. "Mom said that I cant talk to foreigner,"

He surprised, then he quickly smiled, "I am Honda Kiku from Japan. I am here to visits your mother. We are close friends,"

Miku expression didn't change, "Really?"

"Of course," he smiled as gentlea s could be.

Miku look away, to avoid it, "Sorry, but I don't trust you,"

Kiku shocked. For a child she's really tricky.

"Pardon me, Ojou-sama…"

"Ekaki-sensei…"

Stood beside Kiku, Ekaki, her painting teacher.

"Honda-sama is really Megurine-sama's close friends. He also nice and love childrens. So, it's okay to tell him your name," said Ekaki.

"Okay, if Ekaki-sensei says that," she then look at Kiku, "Good day, Honda-san. I am Hatsune Miku, the princess of Yamaha. And I'll be the future queen,"

"Ahh I see. Hatsune Miku, that's a really cute name,"

"Yes. And Honda Kiku is an odd name," replied Miku.

She's pretty rude isn't it?  
"Danna!" Honda Kiku manservant came, a young one, "The queen is ready to see you!"

"Ouh yes," he nodded, "Well, Miku-sama pardon me but I got to meet your mother,"

Miku nodded, "Okay,"

"Good day to you!" Honda left while his servant tailing. The person also smiled to Miku. Somehow Miku's face getting red.

"So Ojou-sama, I think the painting is ready to dry,"  
She turns to Ekaki-sensei, "Okay Ekaki-sensei. But let me to dry it,"

"You sure?"

"Yes," she smiled.

***

Miku takes the wet paint to the back of palace where she and Ekaki usually dry the painting.

When she set up the paint, she heard a noise like something giggle. This place is near the citizens house. No wonder she can hear it. But It is her first time to hear childrens. She then peeks to the hole in the wall, pretty big that she can see it clearly. There she saw two people alike is playing something.

Because of curiosity, she ask them, "What are you playing?"

"We are playing cricket," said the boy.

"Cricket?"

"Yes cricket," said the girl.

Miku didn't say something.

The twins looked at Miku strangely, "Don't you say you don't know cricket,"  
"Yes I am, is it foreign?"

The twins approach Miku, "I don't know, but it is popular," said the girl.

"and it's fun!" said the boy.

"Play with us Miku-sama!" said the girl.

"Yes, we need more player!"

*****

Kiku and the manservant walks to the hall room.

Kiku sighed, "That Luka, even effects her daughter,"  
"But I think it's not late to change that girl,"

"Yeah, you are right. May you do it for me?" asked Kiku. "Kaito?" added him.

Kaito bowed, "Of course my Sir,"

***

"What you do is to hit the ball with this," the girl gave Miku a bat, "Len is over there to throw the ball," she wails at the boy over there.

Miku grips the stick, "Maybe I shouldn't do this,"

"Ehh? Why?" asked the girl.

"My mom will mad at me,"

"Only once is okay right?"

Miku stood up, "Sorry but I—Kyaa!" a ball hits her forehead.

The twins worried they ran approaches Miku.

"Miku-sama! Are you okay?" said both of them.

Miku rubs her fore head, it really hurts since it is her first time.

"Look what did you do Len!" said the girl.

The boy, Len, cant believe his sister blames for it, "What did you say Rin? You are the one who didn't tell me that she aint ready!"

"You should hit after I gave the sign!" yelled the girl, Rin.

Seeing these twins fight makes Miku laugh. The two confuse.

"It's okay. I am fine," said Miku then smile.

They pause for a while until, "thank goodness," said the both.

"So can I know what's you name?"

The girls smile, "I am Rin Kagamine, and this is my brother Len Kagamine,"

"So, Rin and Len, tell me why did you both know me?" asked Miku, she had been thinking for this since the start.

Ren and Len stare at each other, is this for real?

"Of course, because you are the princess of Yamaha," said Len.

"Why don't you know that, Miku-sama?" asked Rin curious.

"Because this is my first time"

The twins shocked.

"Since little. I really want to know how the outside world is. I hope your guidance!"

"Etto…" said Rin, "How bout your mother? The queen?"

"Hmm," Miku stares at the sky, "My mom said that I cant talk to strangers, but.." then she stares at the twins, "You to know me so you two aren't strangers at all.." she smiled.

They smile as well, "Thank you Miku-sama,"

"Then?"

"Yes, we will guide you!"

Miku happy to hear that, "Thank you!"

"So lets go to the street!"

Miku don't walk, she is staring to the palace back there.

"It's okay! We will protect you!" shout Len.

Miku turns around, and nodded, "Uun! Lets go!"

***

"Honda-san, you coming this far only for asking that?" asked Luka.

In front of her, Honda Kiku nodded, "Certainly,"

"It is a pity that you will have a refusal,"

"If is you refuse, what's your excuse? What is your excuse to not become one with Japan?"

"What did you say?"

"You use to ask reason of someone before your opinion. Now you are the one who should explain the reason of your opinion,"

"That is…"

"What other excuse?"

Luka startled, she feels being cornered.

"See? You cant think anything besides your self!"

It shocked her,

"Neither your people nor your daughter!"

"What do you know about my daughter?"

"She's isolated and being suppressed only for you sake as the queen. Seriously what is the thing that makes you think your self? Your substance?"

*PLAK* how shocked of Luka, she slapped Kiku.

"That's enough sir! I am afraid you should leave,"

Kiku stood up, "Fine, then I…"

Leave, I mean leave this country and never comes back ever again!"

Kiku walks leaving her, "Okay, but you will regret for it," said him then leave.

Luka didn't move. She look down.

"How come she said that to me?" said her angrily.

*****

Miku walks to the street for the first with Rin and Len Kagamine guiding her.

So many people spread all over the place doing their errands. Miku not afraid of the facts of many stranger. She impressed. So many things that she havents see. She also observing the people. What're theydoing that is her question.

The people also realize Miku. Attractive gawn, shiny and really beautiful, no wonder.

"Hey, who is that girl?" "I never seen her" "She's cute," "Foreign?"

Miku didn't feel irritated she keep seeing them talking to each other while Rin and Len didn't do anything, let they know Miku by them self.

"Eh?" "Could it be?" "Yes no doubt,"

Suddenly they approaches Miku, right when Mku starts to scare, they smile.

"You are Miku-hime!" "Welcome!" "We delighted to able to meet you!" and the other greetings. Those words and smile are really warm, Miku feel really comfort about it.

"Thank you everyone, I am honoured" said Miku followed by some compliments.

"Would you like to go to my house for some snacks?" asked an old lady.

"No, how bout to my house? I have 10 kittens,"

"I m sorry, but I already have something to do,"

"Ehh? Really?"

"ei sis," asked Len. "Is it okay to leave Miku there?"

"Hmm, slurp," "Ahh~ Let it be…"

"Hey you two,"

"Ahh Miku…" said Rin lightly sees Miku appear in front of them.

"I cant believe you two left me drinking.. tea!"

Rin put back the tea cup, "I am really thirsty, sorry,"

"So, these two are your friends?" asked them.

Miku realized something, friends? She look at the twins, are they are my friends? She thinks deeply.

The twins didn't response, they wait for Miku's answer. Their heart is beating, so what did Miku thinks of us?  
Miku opened her mouth, "Yes! They are mu friends,"

The twins shocked, they wouldn't thought Miku said that.

"I have something to do with them, sorry," said Miku apologized to the people.

They smiled, "no need to apologize us, you are free to do everything since you are our princess. Well then, it's nice to meet you for the first. Take care and have a safe trip Miku-hime,"

"Thank you!" suddenly someone pulled her hand.

"Huwaa, Miku-samaa," she gasped, the twins are hugging her," we really honoured, thank you,"

Miku smile, she rubs both hair, "No need. But I need a favor,"

The twins directly let of and said, "What is it Miku-sama?"

"we weill do everything! Just ask!"

"Please call me Miku only that's my request!"  
"ee? Only that?" "You only expecting that?"

"Hmm you two take it too easy. But you haven't prove that you can,"

"Of course we can!"

"so say it!"

The two take a deep breath, "Mi-ku!" that word echoing in their hearts. Starting for a new friendship.

****

"Nee! Lets go to the takoyaki store!" suggested Len.

"ee? What's takoyaki?"

They all stop,

"You don't know until you try it! Lets go!" with Len, Rin pulls Miku hand. They run together to the newly Takoyaki restaurant the only one in the country.

While not far from there. Stood there. Kiku's servant. Kaito. He is watching them all time. Gosh, my siblings seems to much excited.

***

Miku finally ate her first ever Takoyaki. The cook honoured to hear that his takoyaki is deicous.

"say Miku, what's your hobby?" asked Rin.

"It's singing,"

"Really? We love singing as well," said Len. "Me, Rin and my brother,"

"we usually sing together. It will be fun if you join too Miku!"

"Of course Miku should sing with us," said someone. He sit there right beside them.

Rin and Ren shocked, "Brother!"

Kaito smiled, "yo!"

"Brother! You shouldn't surprise us like that!"

Miku looks at Kaito carefully, she ever saw that face but when?

Suddenly Kaito takes Miku's hand, and kiss it, "Pardon me your majesty. I am Kaito, Rin and Len Kagamine's older brother,"  
Miku shocked her face turns red.

"Brother! Look you made Miku confuse,"

"Ahaha… really.."

Kaito's voice are gentle and he is cute as well. Miku become like this person.

"Bro! Lets teach Miku to sing our song!" asked Len.

"Yeah! So we can all sing together!"

Kaito nodded, "Okay, lets walk back to home to teach Miku,"

"Yes, that's a great idea!"

Kaito should pay the bill while the twins go on ahead.

"Miku-sama, you still want this takoyaki?" asked Kaito.

"N-no! No need!"

"It's okay. I'll pay it for you and we can eat this in my house,"

So Kaito order 2 more takoyaki set, after that they ready to go home.

"Shall we go?" asked Kaito open his hand.

Miku smile and take that hand, "yes!"

At the way, Miku felt her heart is beating faster, she wonders why this could be. She stare at Kaito beside, but quickly look away before he notice. Her arm grab Kaito's tightly, it is really warm. These sensation really strange but Miku feels really happy with it.

*****

*knock knock knock* "Megurine-sama, are you awake?" asked his servant outside.

"Yes I am," she awake and stood up, she can feel her head in such pain. She tries to sleep after Honda Kiku left but she cant.

"Are you okay my queen? You look very pale," asked his servant after the door opened.

"Yes I am okay. Please quickly say your excuse for waking me up,"

The servant gasped, Megurine Luka seldom add please in every order. He understand how Luka beg for this.

"No, nothing," he bowed, "I am sorry for disturbing your sleep,"

*BRAK* the door closed, she annoyed.

The servant sighed, he cant tell this at least later when her condition has recovered.

****

"Huh? What do you say Miku's gone?"

"Yes, since this afternoon,"

Luka shocked, "W-why you don't tell me,"

"I want to tell you, but you still ill,"

Luka look away, she's thinking.

"The Japanese must have kidnap her,"

"Pardon me, ma'am. I've checked that too, but they already leave,"  
"You already try to call the government?"

"Yes, Honda Kiku himself answer it. He said that if you want her, take her your self,"

"By that…"

"Yes, you should go to the Japanese territory to take her,"

Luka nodded, "Okay then I shall do it,"

"No ma'am! You cant go there yourself it's dangerous!" "Someone should assist you,"

"The guards?"

"No, I know a person who usually live in the Japanese territory. But you can trust him,"

"Oh, okay then."

"I'll call him right away, please don't be panic my queen," then the servant quickly leave.

Luka said to him self, "Who is the one worried? I know it will turn out like this,"

****

She is packing her stuff for the short trip. She somewhat excited for this.

"Pardon me ma'am but you shouldn't take too much clothers,"

She stare at Kaito, she cant believe she will assisted with a youngster

"I think one pair is enough. Japan is not that far anyway,"

"Yes I know," said her obey what Kaito said.

Then when they are ready to leave.

"What? You would dress like that?"

"Of course, I am a queen anyway!" said Luka annoyed of her outfit being criticized.

"But I am only the one who assist you. You would expect a queen with one guide?"

"Okay, okay, I'll change," she walks back to her room.

"That's great. Remember you should wear a fresh and simple clothes!" said Kaito in the back.

"Yes I know!"

****

Only for one hour they arrive at the Japanese territory.

"After this we should take shinkansen," said Kaito while looking at the map. He quickly folds it, "Let's go!" strange, it wont move forward.

Luka pulled her hand that connects to Kaito hardly.

"Are you serious? We have been walk for about an hour. I want a break first. And what is that shinkansen?"

"Shinkansen is a bullet train. The station is not that far,"  
"But still, I want a rest!"

"If you wont walk. I will lift you,"

"Wha-wha-wha-" Luka being lifted.

"You are so rude Kaito! Put me down!" shout her rebelling.

Kaito holds her tightly, "If you don't want to be embarrassed. Then you should walk!"

"Okay! Oaky! Hyah!" her butt hitted the ground.

"Ups, my bad," said Kaito lightly.

"Seriously you are a rude one sir! Wake me up!"

But Kaito refuse that, he walks on ahead. Luka cant believe that, she becomes really mad and tried to fire him, but it's only a thought pass by, because Kaito is singing something.

My number one princess in the whole world

I'll always watch you so you don't wander off

And sometimes I'll try to grab you gently

"Be more careful." But it's a little embarrassing

*****

They arrive at the station and now waiting for it to came.

"Say, Kaito, that song you sing earlier, did you made it your self?"

"Yes, I usually sang it for someone,"

"Who? Who is your own princess?"

"That's secret. And definitely not you, an old arrogant queen,"

"H-hey!"

"What? You want to drove me away? But then you will be here alone and cant take your daughter,"

Luka looks down, "Yeah you are right,"

"By the way, why you always refuse Japan's support?"

"None of your business,"

"But I think that old man's nice,"

"Old man? Honda Kiku?"

"Yes, because of him I can pass 2 country freely,"

"What? He attracted to you?"

"Yes maybe I am smart enough,"

"Ouh,"

"Not like you queen,"

"W-what?"

Kaito stood up, "The train has come,"

****

"Queen! You want Ice cream?" asked Kaito.

"I don't know that but yes please!"

"There is some flavor, what would you choose? Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry?"

"Strawberry, please!"

After a while she comes back bought two ice cream in both handsm she give the strawberry one to Luka.

"After we eat this, we continue to walk. Honda Kiku's house is nearby."

***

They stop and stood in front of a huge wooden gate. After knocked several times, the gate starts moving *greet* it's really noisy.

"Oh dear, you finally come Luka," greets Kiku.

"May I ask where is your servants?"

*cough* "Sorry,"

*****

Luka founds that Kiku's place is not different that her.

"You should wait here, my friend's calling her,"

Suddenly a girl, not Miku entering the room, "I am sorry, she's singing. I cant disturb her."

"Can you take me to my daughter?" ask Luka directly.

That girl smiled, "Of course,"

Luka walks follows the girl. She wonder who is her and what is she doing in Honda's house.

Suddenly she hear someone is singing.

"Is that my daughter?"

"Yes,"

"Please quickly take me to her!" Luka lost her patient.

Miku's in the backyard, she's singing something. It's really beautiful that Luka afraid to disturb. The only thing bothers her is the song. She never heard of it, so it is foreign. Will she met a different Miku after this?

****

"Mother! Mother!" Miku quickly run to her mother, after realize it. She land on her mother's lap.

Luka rub her hair, their bother looked very happy.

After a while, Luka let of and asks Miku, "How come you could be here? I am really worried,"

"I am sorry mother, but they are really ncie," she then look at Rin and Len, "They are my first friend,"

The two of them bowed, "Nice to meet your majesty,"

"Your friends, huh?" mumbled Luka.

"And the owner of this house, Uncle Honda. He might be lame, but he knows many things," "then.. the one who show you to me is Wanwan, she teaches me to sing and play music,"

Wanwan bowed, "I am happy to meet you,"

"And another person, he's the one who takes me here. Rin and Len's older brother and Uncle Honda's personal servant, Kaito!"

Luka shocked.

"He said he have an important thing to do, and he haven't come back yet. You should meet him, he's nice,"

Suddenly someone pokes Luka's shoulder, "I am sorry but this is for your own good," it's Kiku, behind him is Kaito smiling. Miku approaches him and pull his hand, "Ohh there he is! Kaito! Kaito! This is my mom! Look! She's pretty like I said,"

Luka cant believe she's being tricked. All of this is planned by Honda Kiku, using Kaito and maybe her servants.

But seeing Miku's expression. She never see her that happy. And because of these people making her like that. Not herself.

Then she hugs Kiku, of course Kiku's shocked. While in his lap, Luka cried, "Thank you! Thank you very much!" someone pulls her clothes, "Mother? What's happen?"

Luka shook her head, "Nothing, well, lets go home!"

"Yes!"

****

Several days later. Yamaha government held the monthly conference. Every minister attend, but that occasion is different that the alst, there is Honda Kiku, Japan's representative attending. This sign, of course, will make some changes. It also makes, mostly, each minister relieved.

***

"Mother! Mother!" Miku runs to Luka's room, of course it surprised Luka, because Miku, before, never went to her room. It's because Miku has changed.

"I got a love letter!" Miku shows the letter.

"What? What is it contains?" Luka quickly opens it.

"Meet me at the pont, at the time you open this, yours truly,"

"Who ist that yours truly mom?"

"Well, lets find out then!"

Luka accompany Miku to the pond, not far from the palace. But she let Miku some steps from her. She doesn't want to disturb she and her yours truly.

Arrive at the pond, there they saw Kaito is singing,

"The number one princess in the whole world

I know that and it's why you are my

Bride"

Luka relieved, so it is realy him.

Miku is really surprised and she walks approaching him with heart beat.

Luka look at them, she don't know what are they saying. But she sure that Kaito is currently confessing to her then they hug each other.

Luka smiled happily, "well done my dear,"

*****

Everyone would never know, everyone would never guest that this day would come. A ceremonial day to declare Yamaha palace is united with Japan. Everyone is happy, everyone is glad, and everyone will memorize this after the ceremony over, they held a parade, festival and performances in one time.

Everyone will record this, everyone will never guest that this evening the queen will have her own performance. Everyone gathers and excited. Curtain falls, appears from the light, an angelic form, the queen of Yamaha greets them. She's no longer the queen. But she still rule the Yamaha that now is a province.

"this song is dedicated to my brother, Honda Kiku for always being nice and helping us,"

The music starts and Megurine Luka's voice echoing in their heart. This song is not ordinary song. This song is written by Honda Kiku, and Luka perform it greatly to show her gratitudes.


End file.
